1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transportable shelter which is reducible for transport. The shelter has a box-like structure when it is in the transport configuration.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such shelters are already known, affording the possibility of obtaining additional space by the stretching of canvas or by use of other attachable (identical) elements. These containers are stackable and are used as construction shelters or for similar purposes. But they are not very suitable for giving comfortable shelter to several persons over longer periods of time.